Sombra's Farting Fetish
by FartFetishWriter
Summary: Sombra discovered her fetish for farting on other people and decided to try teasing her Talon teammates. Any fan art of this would be greatly appreciated.


After a long battle between Overwatch and Talon on Watchpoint Gibraltar, Talon had, once again, had to flee with their tails between their legs. Back in their headquarters, there was depressed atmosphere with the exception of Sombra who seemed to be in a particularly happy move for some reason. Both Reaper and Widowmakers had noticed but decided not to ask assuming it was probably some more intel on "the eye". Unfortunately for them, they were mistaken and were about to be in for a very long week. The truth was, Sombra had recently been eating a lot of meats and other gassy foods. She didn't like her teammates negative demeanour and decided to tease them a bit.

Sombra sat in her quarters on a purple bed with her laptop. She had been watching some random crap on the internet whilst munching down on doritoes and Mountain Dew. She'd had this idea from that girl. Once in a battle, the Korean girl had jumped out of her mech and caught Sombra by surprise before pinning her down and putting her tightly clothed rear onto her face. Before sombra could react, had pushed out an earth shattering fart right onto her nose which managed to rip a whole in the girls costume exposing her puckering asshole. then procceded to force sombra nose inside of her anus and sharted before swiftly leaping back into her mech and flying away. Sombra had been traumatised and just payed there not knowing what to do. Thinking back to this made Sombra slightly wet, she didn't enjoy the thought of being farted on, rather the idea of farting on someone else. Her plan would start by torturing Widowmaked without her noticing.

Sombra got up and went to the bathroom where she found a couple of potential ideas. First thing was Widowmakers toothbrush. She picked it up and shoved it down her underwhere before farting on it.

PPPPRRRRRBBBBBBTTTTTT

PPPPPPPBBBBRRRRFTFTFFTTTTTSSSSSSS

Her farts suddenly went very wet and she quickly pulled the toothbrush and tried to put it back as if it hadn't been touched. Next up was Widow's hair spray can. Sombra carefully sprayed the entire contents out the window before removing the lid and pulling her leggings and underwear down. She crammed the bottle up her ass and farted as much and as hard as she could into it.

PPPPPPRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

She then put the lid back on and put it back as she had done with the toothbrush. She felt as thought she should lay one last trap before she left the bathroom. She looked around for an idea before her eyes came across a small dish of baby powder. She was slightly more interested in having fun with this rather than actually setting up the "trap" for Widowmaker. She held the plate up to her ass then ripped a huge fart which send the baby powder into a bellowing cloud of pure white. Sombra giggled to herself before running off to let someone else clean up the mess.

As Sombra wondered back to her room, she heard a light snoring coming from nearby. She followed the noise to its source until she realised she was in Widowmaker's bedroom and the snoring had. Even coming from Widow herself. A massive grin spread across Sombra's face as she knew exactly what to do. She ran back to her room to grab something before returning with a camera and a tripod. She set the recording device up so it was filming Widow from the side as she laid on her back, facing upwards. Sombra quietly climbed into the bed and removed her leggings and underwear once again. This time she wouldn't be farting into a bottle though. She began to squat so her delicious brown ass was inches away from Widow's pale blue face. She grabbed both of her ass cheeks and spread them apart revealing her beautiful brown asshole. It slowly began to pucker as Sombra tried to push out a fart.

PPPPPRRRRBBBBBBTTTT

PPPPPPPPPBBBBBBRRRRRRRTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFF

BRRRAAAAPPPSssssss

The last fart transformed into a silent fart halfway through and then there was no more sound. Sombra released a couple more SBDs whilst making sure her anus was only a hairs width away from Widow's nose . She then lightly pressed her butthole against Widowmaker's lips as if to make it look like she was kissing it. She then quietly jumped off the bed, put her clothing back on and stop the recording. She quickly watched it whilst touching herself with an almost silent moan. Once she was satisfied, Sombra left the room to go back to her own. But as she went out, what she didn't notice was the wet duvet around Widowmaker's crotch...


End file.
